


John John John

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sherlock Has a One-Track Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Let’s start at the very beginning,  A very good place to start;  Your day may begin with early dawn,  But my day begins in bed with John





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts).



> Sung (and spoken) by Sherlock to the tune of “Do Re Mi” from The Sound of Music. 

_Let’s start at the very beginning_  
 _A very good place to start_  
 _Your day may begin with early dawn_  
 _But my day begins in bed with John_  
 _John, John, John_  
 _John, John, John_  
 _I stretch and give a little yawn_  
 _In bed with John_  
 _In bed with John_  
 _John John John John John John John…_  
  
Come, I’ll make it easy for you.  Listen:  
  
_John, a doctor, an army doctor_  
 _John, the man who’s my best friend_  
 _John, my lover — and what a lover!_  
 _John, who’ll be with me ’til the end_  
 _John, who brings me tea in bed_  
 _John, who’s a phenomenon_  
 _John, the man I want to wed_  
 _That will bring me back to John, John, John, John_  
  
Now, idiots, once you have his name in your head,  
You can sing a million tunes, just with one word, like this:  
  
_John John, John John, John John John_  
 _John John, John John, John John John_  
  
But you idiots think it doesn’t mean anything.  
So I’ll put it in words even you can understand:  
  
_He’s the man I depend upon_  
_Yes, I love him, John, John, John_  
  
_John John John John John John John John John John!_

**Author's Note:**

> Now it’s time to click the kudos, kudos, kudos, kudos… ;) 
> 
> And, let's all encourage DaisyFairy to make a podfic of this. :)


End file.
